Caliborn's planets
Due to the unusual nature of Caliborn's session of Sburb, he does not have one planet in his session designated for him at first. He, instead, is given 15 minor planets to conquer, which only are succeeded by his true planet after their complete destruction. These planets are visibly smaller than normal game planets, and whether they have proper Land titles or not remains unaddressed. Over the course of his quest, Caliborn had to conquer these planets in order to unlock the 14 leprechaun minions that would later become known as . Conquering the planets involved defeating any resistance until he would come across the powerful underling that ruled the planet. After defeating the underling, Caliborn could venture to each planet's core to retrieve a conveniently-shaped bomb. He would then have to resurface and place the bomb in a specific location to knock the planet out of orbit and into the black hole at the center of his session, as well as escape to the next planet, before it detonated. Earth / Land of ???? and ???? .]] During Caliborn's entry, his sprite turned into a black hole and sucked his home planet into the session with him to serve as a starting point. While not a proper session planet, upon entry the denizen Yaldabaoth took up residence in the core of the planet, where Caliborn would have to reach him to allow him to take The Choice and unlock his true quest for his session. It was also the location of a strange computer and broadcast tower for which displayed the current act and narration on the page and allowed Caliborn to converse with the narrator. During the course of his quest, Caliborn has unlocked After finally encountering Yaldabaoth, Caliborn made The Choice to continue towards his true planet. This caused Skaia to solidify and explode into a black hole, an event known as the First Break. Skaia released the fifteen planets that Caliborn was to conquer in the process, though three were unable to settle into orbit in time and were sucked into the black hole. Upon the conquest of his eighth planet, Earth will and turn into Caliborn's true land (the name of which is yet unknown). Leprechauns' Planets First planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the first member of , . The planet had a color scheme to match 's hat. Second planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the second member of , . The planet had a color scheme to match 's hat. Third planet is covered in a somewhat rocky terrain and chapel-like Renaissance era Russian architecture. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the third member of , . The planet had a color scheme matching 's hat. Fourth planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the fourth member of , . The planet had a color scheme matching 's hat. Fifth planet is covered in dune-filled beaches and what appears to be towering Victorian era English architecture. It has turtles as its consorts. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the fifth member of , . The planet had an color scheme matching 's hat, as well as creatures resembling dolphins referencing 's name. Sixth planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the sixth member of , , as well as the seventh member, , due to the destruction of the latter's planet during the First Break. The planet had a color scheme matching 's hat. Eighth planet is covered in 20th Century American commercial architecture. Caliborn must skip this planet and return to it last, as pocketing it early would result in the destruction of his entire session. It provide a leprechaun upon destruction. Unlike the other planets, this planet is ruled over by the Black Queen instead of an underling, which likely ties into 's recruitment as the 8th member. The planet had a black color scheme matching the 8 Ball of pool and, by connection, 's hat. Its architecture highly resembles the unnatural green moon of Alternia and may be related to its origin. Ninth planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the ninth member of , . The planet had a color scheme matching 's hat. Tenth planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the tenth member of , , as well as the eleventh member, , due to the destruction of the latter's planet during the First Break. The planet had a color scheme matching 's hat. Twelfth planet is covered in an ashen rocks near an oceanic body of water. An active volcano is seen as well. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the twelth member of , . The planet had a color scheme matching ' hat. Thirteenth planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the thirteenth member of , , as well as the fourteenth member, , due to the destruction of the latter's planet during the First Break. The planet had an color scheme matching ' hat. Fifteenth planet Little is known about this planet. Caliborn conquered this planet and unlocked the fifteenth member of , . The planet had a color scheme matching ' hat. Seventh, eleventh, and fourteenth planets When the First Break occurred, these three planets were pulled into the black hole produced by Skaia's remains. As such, Caliborn never visited or conquered these planets. The planets' respective leprechauns were unlocked after destroying the land that would have preceded them. The planets respectively had a , , and color scheme matching , , and 's hats respectively. Continuing this theme, , , and also happen to be the three members of who were already dead by the start of the intermission. Trivia *While most sessions of Sburb feature a game of chess, Caliborn's session seems to be more reminiscent of a game of pool. Caliborn, as the cue stick, conquers the appropriately-colored planets and uses cue ball-shaped bombs as a means of moving them into the pocket-like black hole. *The fact that Caliborn and Earth entered his session via a black hole brings to mind the image of a ball being pocketed as well. If pre-transformation Earth represents a cue ball, it could represent a Scratch. *The pool ball themed planets and black hole pocket may be a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, in which, it is mentioned that a solar system was once used for playing pool. Category:Sburb planets